Who Knew ?
by Princesse De La Flemme
Summary: oh, ba teins, une autre song fic ! SasuSaku, POV Sakura. Voilà ce que pense Sakura, apres le départ de Sasuke, qui savait ?


Bouh ! Encore une song fic SasuSaku, POV Sakura. Je change quelques petits trucs dans l'histoire. Sasuke et Sakura étaient assez proches, pour ne pas dire meilleurs amis. Pendant une soirée sous les étoiles, il lui avoue ses désseins, aussi noirs soit-ils. Puis, il est partit, et Sakura éspère le revoir un jour.

Who Knew ?

_Qui savait ?_

Je me souviens de cette nuit comme si c'était hier. Avec Naruto, nous avions organisé un pic nique sous les étoiles. Malgré mon exitation en rapport avec cette virée nocturne, la rencontre avec Orochimaru m'avait empreint de doutes. Tu avais quelque peu changé. Cette nuit, je m'en souviendrais toujours. Nous étions heureux, tous les trois. du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

_You took my hand _Tu m'as pris ma main_  
You showed me how _Tu m'as montré comment_  
You promised me you'd be around _Tu m'as promis que tu ne serais pas loin_  
Uh huh _Eh Eh  
_That's right _C'est ça  
_I took your words _J'ai bu tes paroles  
_And I believed _Et j'ai cru  
_In everything _A tout  
_You said to me _Ce que tu m'as dit  
_Yeah huh _Ouais, hein  
_That's right _C'est ça_  
_

Nous observions les étoiles, fascinés par la voute célèste, il y en avait tellement, et ce soir, le ciel était dégagé, nous assistions à un magnifique spectacle. La pleine lune nous éclairai, c'était magique. Naruto s'était endormi, il ronflait bruyament, cela me faisait beaucoup rire ! Mais... tu m'as entrainé à l'écart, et tu as pris cet air sérieux, et distant. Je me demdnais ce qui n'allait pas, tu avais retrouvé ton sourire il y a peu, un magnifique sourire, alors, pourquoi ?

- Sakura, je dois te prévenir.

- Me prévenir ? Mais de quoi !

- Chut, tu vas reveiller Naruto. Ecoute, j'ai pris ma décision, je ne peux pas vivre comme vous. Mon coeur a choisi la vengence. Je pars chez Orochimaru.

Je me souviens des larmes que j'ai versé, je me souviens de tous les arguments que j'ai posé pour te raisonner. Je t'ai même avoué mes pensées les plus profondes. Les trois mots qui n'étaient pas sortis avant. Tu n'as rien voulu savoir. Cette magnifique soirée s'était transformée en horrible cauchemar. Et cette phrase...

- Merci, Sakura.

Puis le noir complet... Je me suis réveillée dans l'herbe, et tu n'étais plus là. Nous étions heureux, tous les trois. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

_If someone said three years from now _Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a 3 ans  
_You'd be long gone _Que tu serais partit_  
I'd stand up and punch them up _Je me serais levée et je l'aurais frappé  
_Cause they're all wrong_ Parcequ'ils ont tous tort  
_I know better _Je sais mieux qu'eux  
_Cause you said forever _Parceque tu as dit "pour toujours"  
_And ever _Et toujours  
_Who knew _Qui savait ?

Je me souviens aussi de toutes ces missions, ces sorties, ces rires. Alors pourquoi ? Suis-je trop bête pour comprendre ? Ai-je toujours été un boulet ? Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu changer, tu le voyais bien, non ? Alors, pourquoi ? Peut être que c'est ma faute. Peut être est-ce parceque j'ai toujours été la plus faible. Tu sais... j'ai essayé de changer. De toute mes forces ! J'ai toujours essayé de ne plus vous ralentir, toi et Naruto. Mais... j'ai l'impression que ça n'a mené à rien.

Je t'aimais de tout mon coeur, j'aurai trouvé la force de partir avec toi. tu n'as rien voulu entendre. Naruto était ton meilleur ami, peut etre le seul que tu n'as jamais eu. Je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas les détails de ton passé. Nous t'aurions rendu heureux ! Alors, pourquoi ?

Nous étions heureux, tous les trois, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais...

_Remember when we were such fools _Rappelles-toi quand nous faisions les fous  
_And so convinced and just too cool _ Et nous étions si convaincus et juste cools  
_Oh no _Oh non  
_No no _non non  
_I wish I could touch you again _Je souhaite pouvoir te toucher encore  
_I wish I could still call you friend _Je souhaite pouvoir continuer à t'appeller mon ami  
_I'd give anything _Je donnerais n'importe quoi_  
_

Je donnerai tout. Tout ! Juste, juste pour que tu reviennes à mes côtés. A nos côtés. Ma vie, mes biens, mes connaissances ! Pour te retrouver, te rammenner, j'irai jusqu'à la mort si cela s'avère nécessaire. Mais une chose est sure, je ne mourrai pas avant de pouvoir te retoucher, t'appeler mon ami. et qui sait ? Peut etre plus...

Nous étions heureux tous les trois ! Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais !

_  
When someone said count your blessings now _Quand quelqu'un dit: compte tes bénédictions  
_For they're long gone _Pour eux, elles sont toutes parties  
_I guess I just didn't know how _J'imagine que je ne savais pas à quel point  
_I was all wrong _J'avais tout faux  
_They knew better _Ils savaient mieux que moi_  
Still you said forever _Mais tu avait dit "pour toujours"  
_And ever _Et toujours  
_Who knew _ Qui savait ?_  
_

J'étais dans l'erreur. Tout ce temps. Ces gens, qui me disaient: "le coeur de Sasuke est plongé dans les ténèbres". Je refusait de les croire, de voir la vérité en face. Je pensais, non, j'éspèrais que tu avais changé. Je me suis sentie bête, impuissante, et trahie. Ton sourire était faux ? Pourquoi ! Oui, oui je t'aimais ! Alors pourquoi !

Ca te fais plaisir de voir tes proches souffrir ? Qu'est ce que ça te procure ? Du bonheur ? De la joie ? C'est amusant de faire souffrir les autres, c'est ça ! Tu m'as brisée, et moi je t'ai aimé... non, je t'aime !

Nous étions heureux, tous les trois... c'est ce que je pensais, quelle abrutie !

_  
Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head _ Je te garderais dans mes souvenirs  
_Until we meet again _Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre  
_Until we _Jusqu'à ce que nous  
_Until we meet again _Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre_  
And I won't forget you my friend _Et je ne t'oublierais pas mon ami_  
What happened _Quoi qu'il arrive_  
_

Jusqu'à ce que je te ramenne, je me promets de ne pas mourir. Je le jure, plus jamais je ne m'appitoierai plus sur mon sort. Plus jamais je ne me prendrai pour un personnage d'une quelconque tragédie.

A partir de maintenant, et ce jusqu'à ma mort, je serais forte. Ne dit on pas que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort ? Je voudrais savoir, pourquoi ? La puissance, le pouvoir, qu'est ce que cela t'apporte ! Une satisfaction personnelle ? C'est le pouvoir qui te rend heureux ? Et l'amour, et l'amitié ? Ce ne sont que des conneries, c'est ça ?

_  
If someone said three years from now _Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a trois ans _  
You'd be long gone _que tu serais partit  
_I'd stand up and punch them out _Je me serais levée et je l'aurais frappé  
_Cause they're all wrong and _Parcequ'ils ont tous faux et_  
That last kiss _Ce dernier baiser  
_I'll cherish _je le cherirai  
_Until we meet again _Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre_  
And time makes _Et le temps fait_  
It harder _ Devenir cela plus dur_  
I wish I could remember _J'espère me rappeler_  
But I keep _Mais je garde_  
Your memory _Ton souvenir_  
You visit me in my sleep _Tu me rend visite pendant mon sommeil

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit... Si...

C'est peut etre de ma faute apres tout. Et comme punition, même dans mes rêves, tu viens me rendre visite... Mais, je ne t'oublie pas pour autant. Ce souvenir, ton souvenir, il me rend plus forte. C'est dur à expliquer, mais... je t'aime, et en meme temps... je t'en veux. Je me demende, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je t'aime ? et, pourquoi me faire souffrir ? Pourquoi nous faire souffrir ? Tu sais, c'est dur, mais je deviendrai forte, et si il le faut, je te frapperais, je t'empecherai de bouger, et je te rammenerai, si c'est la seule solution. Et nous seons heureux, comme avant !

_My darling _Mon amour_  
Who knew _Qui savait ?_  
My darling _Mon amour_  
My darling _Mon amour_  
Who knew _Qui savait ?_  
My darling _Mon amour_  
I miss you _Tu me manques_  
My darling _Mon amour_  
Who knew _Qui savait ?_  
Who knew _Qui savait ?

Sasuke, attends moi, je viens te chercher. Je serais forte, et je te rammenerais. Je t'aime... Et ce n'est pas un mensonge. Qui savait ?

0o0o0o0o0

Ah, c'est fini Alors ?


End file.
